Sometimes, Things Don't Always Go As Planned
by ninjatomomi
Summary: Prussia and Canada host the annual Christmas Eve party and everything is going well. That is until Gilbert loses his very special gift for Matthew. In complete despair, Gilbert embarrasses himself, much to Matthew's horror. PruCan secret santa gift


**Hi there everyone! Well, I'm back and here with a new story. This was my secret santa gift to the lovely ayla_pazza1 on livejournal. She let me post it for all of you to read so please enjoy this late Christmas fic!**

* * *

Sometimes, Things Don't Always Go As Planned

He heard the doorbell ring again and the loud clicking sound of the front door being open, followed by the loud obnoxious voice belonging to one Alfred F. Jones greeting his almost identical brother. Gilbert let out a bored sigh, momentarily leaving his post by the oven and in searching for some sort of entertainment, peeked around a corner from the kitchen that led into the main entrance of the house. There was Alfred slapping poor Matthew on the back as Ivan loomed behind the more eccentric brother.

"My poor Matthew" Gilbert smirked at the thought of the wavy haired brother.

After watching the two siblings interact and soon getting bored, Gilbert moved to a different open corner of the kitchen so that he could observe the rest of the mingling guests at their party. This time the view was that of the living room. Arthur and Francis had somehow managed to not start some sort of argument about something stupid and were in the living room enjoying the big bowl of eggnog. A little ways off, Antonio was trying to discretely get Lovino under the mistletoe that was hanging from the dining room doorway on the other side of the room but it wasn't really working out too well. From his place, Gilbert could also see the back of his brother sitting on the couch, the brown hair of Feliciano next to him, as they sat in front of the lit fireplace.

Gilbert groaned and went back into the kitchen. He wished he could be out there having fun with his friends, getting drunk, or both at the same time but instead he was cooking appetizers.

"Stupid birdie" he mumbled to himself. "Why? Why did I agree to make appetizers? I should have made him do it all! He knows I can only cook wurst!" He pulled at his hair in frustration. "I could totally be out there doing what I do best! Not to mention showing off my awesome self."

He smiled at his reflection in the shiny metallic surface of a pot. Hearing the ding of a timer, he paused his reflection staring as he remembered about the sausages in the oven. As much as he hated what he was doing, seeing an angry and disappointed Matthew was worse than burning the food. Grabbing some oven mitts, he took out a hot tray of small sausages from the oven so that they could cool.

Matthew…His mind couldn't wander away from his blonde Canadian boyfriend. With his thoughts still stuck on the man he had shared the past three years with, Gilbert pulled out a small black box from his pants pocket. Opening it, he pulled out a simple engagement ring, gold in color with a simple red ruby in the middle. It was nothing fancy or extravagant but Gilbert knew Matt would love it. He continued to stare at the ring thinking up ways he could ask his long time lover to marry him. Gilbert knew he wanted to ask by the end of the night but he could feel the butterflies in his stomach start pumping their wings. Suddenly, two bright amethyst eyes were in his face.

"Hey Gil! How are the sausages coming?"

Gilbert managed to somehow hide the startled yelp that managed to lodge itself in his throat all the while stuffing the box and the ring into the two pockets of his pants.

"They're fine Matt. They're done."

"Ok. Let me try one before we put them out for everyone else."

He was panicking inside. What if Matthew had seen the ring? 'No,' Gilbert thought. 'If he had seen the ring, Matt would have been all over me asking about it.' As much as he wanted to run away, Gilbert did nothing of the sort.

Instead, he and Matthew walked over to the counter where the small meaty goodness was waiting. Matthew delicately picked one up and ate it, a large smile stretching over his face as he chewed...

"These are delicious! You can go put them out and enjoy yourself now. I'll pick up on my end of the deal and get dinner ready."

Gilbert cheered and grabbed the tray. Exiting the kitchen, he threw the tray down with the other appetizers that some of the others brought. Locating his two best friends and his brother in the living room by the fireplace, Gilbert ran up and joined them but not without grabbing a cup full of eggnog on the way.

Taking a place on the couch by his dear little brother, Gilbert was greeted with the friendly voices of his closest friends, mainly Antonio and Francis, plus his brother.

"So, what were we talking about before I made my awesome presence here?"

"Not much, amigo. Just what we got our significant other for Christmas." Antonio shrugged.

"Huh ok…So what did you guys get for them anyways?"

"Well, for Lovi, I got him a huge box of tomatoes that we grew in our garden!"

"That's cool…I guess Toni. I'm sure Lovino will love his gift even though he technically helped you with it…What did you get for Feli o brother of mine?"

"I…I got him…" The others watched and laughed as Ludwig's face grew an uncharacteristic shade of bright red.

"It's ok Ludwig!" Gilbert managed to laugh out. "You really don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He nudged Ludwig a few times with his elbow.

"No! It's not what you think! I got him a new pasta maker!"

The others stopped laughing suddenly and an awkward silence fell over the small group.

"A pasta maker? Why the hell would you do that? I thought you hated that when Feli makes pasta he manages to fill the whole house with it!"

"I do, but he was so depressed when the old one broke that he wouldn't eat for days."

"Oh…"

"Uh…Um…Gilbert!" The younger German brother shouted, breaking the uncomfortable silence "What did you get Matthew for Christmas?"

With all smiles he answered.

"Well, since you asked, I'll show you. I was going to give him this!"

He reached into his pocket and fished around, feeling for the cool metal of the ring. When he couldn't feel it, Gilbert's mentality started to think of the worse possible scenarios. He told his brain that he was just jumping to conclusions and that he should just calm down but that mind set was thrown out when he felt the small hole in his pocket. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Shit! Where did it go!"

He stuffed both hands into his pockets hoping that maybe he just placed the ring in a different pocket. With no luck, Gilbert dropped down onto his hands and knees and started searching the floor.

"What are you looking for mon ami?"

"The ring Francis! The ring!"

"The ring? What are you talking about?"

"Yes the ring! Oh my god what have I done? I need to find it! Where did it go? My plan! It's all ruined!"

The others continued to sit on the couch and watch their silver haired friend crawl about the floor, mumbling to himself as others in the room sent then curious glances.

"Do you think we should help him?" Antonio turned and asked the others.

Ludwig shrugged. "Nah, he'll probably either find what he's looking for or give up half way through and claim that it's not worth his time."

"Oh. Ok…"

As Francis and Antonio chatted away and Ludwig went off to find Feliciano, Gilbert managed to scrawl his way over to the dining room. Unfortunately, being as oblivious as he was during his time of crisis he failed to notice the many feet around him, especially the rather large ones that were walking right towards him. Gilbert did manage to notice but only after a rather massive and heavy body fell on top of him, thus crushing his spine and knocking the wind clear out of his lungs.

"Gilbert, would you mind telling me why you are running around on the floor like a mouse and tripping people, da?"

"Huh?" He wheezed and looked up at the voice. In his state of panic, it didn't really register in Gilbert's brain that he had actually tripped probably the scariest man at the party. The one who could actually do some damage to his body and not really care.

"Oh god, sorry Ivan." He went back to searching the floor. "I'm…wheeze…just looking for something I lost."

"You lost something? Maybe I can help you remember what you did with your item da?" Ivan started to pull out his pipe from is coat.

"Really Ivan? Wow, you've never been so nice to me!"

It was then Gilbert looked up from the ground, only to see Ivan ready to bring down that faucet pipe he always carries around right onto Gilbert's head.

"Shit!"

Screwing his eyes shut, Gilbert lifted his arms above his head and braced for impact, waiting for the literal head splitting pain he knew would follow after being hit. All that went through his mind was "Man, this has to be the crappiest Christmas ever" and "Great, Matt's gonna be pissed. I ruined another Christmas party."

When the pain he expected never hit, he slowly opened his ruby eyes. There, holding back Ivan's arm was Alfred. Gilbert never believed that he would see the day that he actually appreciated the annoying idiot's ability to randomly appear in places. He slowly released the breath he didn't know he was holding. While he regained his thoughts, the silvered haired one watched the interaction between his attacker and his savior.

"Ivan! What the hell are you doing?" Alfred yelled, grabbing and pointing to the pipe. "You promised me that you wouldn't bring this thing to the party! Plus you told me that you wouldn't start anything."

"I didn't start anything. He was the one who knocked me over." The other pointed to Gilbert with his large index finger and sent him a glare that could make grown men cry.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. So, why don't we forget about this and go have some of those appetizers."

Alfred then turned to Gilbert, who was still on the floor.

"Sorry about that, he's been a little moody lately and all."

All Gilbert could do was nod his head and ignore the death glare being sent to him from over Alfred's shoulder. He watched as the American led his intimidating and unstable boyfriend out of the room, hopefully to distract him with copious amounts of food.

Once the Russian was out his line of sight and not sending him a look that could freeze Siberia over, Gilbert released the stale air he hadn't known he'd been holding in his lungs for the second time in a span of ten minutes. As he stood, he almost wished that Ivan had hit him with the piece of metal. At least then he would have an excuse for not giving Matthew an apology about the missing ring.

Gilbert slowly trudged back over to where Francis and the others were, grabbing the punch bowl filled with a whiskey and eggnog mixture as he went, much to the displeasure of the other guests. As he sat down, he pulled the bowl in to his lap and dunked a random cup he had grabbed off the table into it.

"Screw mono and herpes" he thought as he proceeded to chug the cup and repeat the process much to the dismay and disgust of Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, and now the two Italian brothers.

"Ve~ Ludwig…What's wrong with Gilbert?" He worriedly asked.

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's nothing Feliciano. He's just going through a phase."

"Phase my ass Ludwig!" The Prussian spat out from his spot on the couch. "If you lost your special present for Feli you'd be 'going through a phase' too!" He continued to drink more of the alcoholic beverage in his possession. The bowl was now only a quarter full and had been about three fourths of the way full when Gilbert had snatched it.

It was now six o clock and everything was finished. The turkey was cooked to perfection, the stuffing was delicious as ever and the food brought by some of the others was warmed and ready to be eaten.

Matthew smiled at himself. For once in his three years of hosting the Christmas party, nothing had gone horribly wrong. He didn't have any explosions in the kitchen, Gilbert wasn't causing any trouble like he had done in the past, and his brother wasn't sneaking off with bits of turkey. No, this Christmas was turning into a great one. He was on cloud nine and couldn't get off…until he decided to place all the food out onto the table and call everyone for food.

"That's strange." He looked down at Kumajirou as the bear began to paw at his pant leg, wanting to be fed his share of the turkey.

"Where is everyone? Normally Gilbert and Alfred would have run in here by now…" He reached down and picked up his constant companion. "Come on, let's go find them."

As Matthew padded into the main entrance of his house, he could hear laughter and voices stemming from the living room. Curious as to what was going on, he picked up his pace and gripped a little tighter onto his bear so that he wouldn't fall.

Once he entered the room, he found all his guests in a large circle, laughing and whispering to each other. He located his brother quickly in the crowd and ran up to him, fully knowing that Alfred could give him answers.

"What's going on Alfred?"

"Oh, hey Mattie! We're just watching your boyfriend make a fool of himself."

"What!"

"Da," Matthew looked up at the tall Russian besides his brother. "He's already drank the whole bowl of eggnog. Now he's just crying over something. Not even Elizabeta can get him to talk about it."

Matthew sighed. Leave it up to his boyfriend to totally mess things up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Handing Kumajirou to Alfred, he pushed his way through the group, accidentally bumping Yao, Im Young Soo, and a few others. When he finally reached the inner circle, he was met with a sad sight.

There was Gilbert, drunk and head in his hands sobbing uncontrollably with Elizabeta on his left, rubbing his back. To the right of Gilbert, stood Ludwig and Feliciano, the former looking embarrassed while the latter watched the sobbing man with surprisingly open and kind eyes.

Matthew walked up to Ludwig first believing that he would have some sort of answer for him. The wavy haired blonde tapped the brother of his lover on the shoulder.

"What's wrong with Gilbert?" He asked when the other turned to face him. "Ivan said that he already drank all the eggnog."

"Yeah," he scratched at the back of his head, "he did. None of us are quite sure what's wrong. We were talking and suddenly he started searching the floor for something. When he didn't find it, he came back, grabbed the eggnog and started drinking. He just started bawling though. Maybe you should ask him, he'll probably answer to you."

Matthew nodded and sat down beside his significant other. When he did, Elizabeta looked up at him and nodded, smiling a little as she took her hand off Gilbert's back. Matthew put his hand were Elizabeta's just been and began to talk to the crying man.

"Gilbert? What's wrong?" The crying stopped at the sound of his voice. "You should tell me, since you're making yourself look bad in front of everyone here. And I know you hate looking bad, especially in front of Roderich and Eliza."

The silver haired man mumbled something into his hands. Matthew pouted a little. A mumbled answer was not what he wanted.

"Gil, I can't understand when you mumble into your hands. Please, can you put them down?"

Nothing happened. Gilbert's moodiness was starting to grate on Matthew's nerves. He would normally give his lover a little more patience and time but this was getting ridiculous. The food was out, probably cold by now and he was starving. He worked so hard on cooking everything too.

"Goddamn it Gilbert! What the hell is wrong with you? Stop being an idiot and tell me what's wrong!" He pulled the other's hands away from his face. Angry violet eyes locked on ruby red ones. Still nothing.

"Do you want me to get the hockey stick?"

A shake of the head no.

"Then tell me what's wrong before I go find it."

"I-I lost it." Matthew almost didn't catch the unusually quiet words coming from the normally boisterous man.

"What?" He snapped.

"I said I lost it!" Frustration laced the words as Gilbert lashed out, his words not affected by the supposed drunken state of his mind. "I lost your present Matthew! It's gone and I've looked all over for it but it's gone! Poof! Disappeared! There! Are you happy now? I told you what's wrong!"

Matthew took in a breath of air to calm himself down.

"What did it look like?"

"The present? It was a…" He watched as Gilbert's face turned a little redder than what it had been.

"A what?"

"A ring…"

"Really?" All anger gone from the now surprised man. "I found one in the kitchen. Here let me get it."

Gilbert watched as Matthew stuck his hand into his pocket. After a few seconds, slender fingers pulled out a gold ring with a bright red ruby centered in the middle.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He held the ring out for the other to take.

"Where-where did you find it?" He asked, astonished that the ring was now in his hands.

"Oh, well I found it in the kitchen. I was walking around in my bare feet after you had left and I stepped on something that hurt the bottom of my foot. I looked down and there it was. I picked it up thinking it was someone else's."

Once he was finished, Gilbert place a hand on top of Matthew's. Surprised, the blond turned and looked at him. Gilbert looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Matthew, I…" He took a calming breath and waited a few seconds. "Matthew Williams, will you marry me? I was planning to do this in a better way but I guess I kinda ruined it…" He grinned sheepishly.

The other paused, not saying a word and looked deep in thought. The room was silent as every guest wanted to hear the answer, some trying to hold back screams of joy (Elizabeta…) while others just wanted to get it over with, hungry for food. Finally, the young blonde answered.

"Yes, Gilbert, you did ruin a few things," he said crossed his arms over his shoulders, looking a little peeved. "But I guess I can over look those things, as long as you do me one favor."

"What?" The silver haired man anxiously asked.

"You kiss me under the mistletoe."

He pointed upwards, as Gilbert noticed Gilbird hovering above them, a branch of mistletoe held in his beak. As the other watched his pet bird, Matthew leaned in a little bit closer, grasping Gilbert's head so that they were looking eye to eye. "And by the way, I accept your proposal."

With that, he locked their lips together in a kiss. The two were vaguely aware of the cheers and claps that surrounded them but were mostly only focused on their shared moment, and not on the flashes of Francis' camera in the background.

* * *

**Please, please, please check out my new policies regarding updates and such on my profile. Also, please review!  
**


End file.
